<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything is fine by Deanpala</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031987">Everything is fine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanpala/pseuds/Deanpala'>Deanpala</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Web Martin one shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mind Control, No Smut, Possessive Behavior, Web Avatar Martin Blackwood, Web Martin, non sexual non con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 14:56:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanpala/pseuds/Deanpala</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin will do whatever it takes to take care of Jon and protect him from everyone, even himself. It’s just that Jon keeps needing him to step in.</p><p>OR: everything is. It’s   F  I     N        E. Really.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Blackwood &amp; Jonathan Sims</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Web Martin one shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everything is fine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There is a part that implies Martin is forcing Jon to love him but don’t worry he’s not he’s just worried he is. Make sure to take care of yourself kids, this one is rough, and in no way conveys what a proper care taking relationship is.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When his mother dies and Jon doesn’t wake up, Martin doesn’t go to the lonely. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He is tired of everything, of living, of doing nothing all the time, of having the most he can do being to let others think they’re manipulating him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So he decides to take the reins. The way he sees it things can only go one of three ways: one, he can wake up Jon and protect him better than ever before (even from himself.) two, he becomes something horrible and looses the ability to be so miserable or three, he ends up getting himself killed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So really there’s no way to loose here. He walks out of the institute, and off to find his way, to ascend, and a week later Jon decides he wants to live more than he’s ever wanted anything in his life.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He didn’t even know you could want something so much, and he doesn’t know why his soul is aching.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He thinks he knows why he feels he’s being pulled toward the institute, and decides to not think about it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">——-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jon finds himself staring at Martin sometimes nowadays. He knows that before the coma something had started to grow between them, and he Knows that Martin used to love him despite his treatment of him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So it confuses him why, even as he’s so much more gentle with Jon than he used to be, his voice rarely coming out and gentle hands on shoulders, why Martin looks away from him seemingly feeling guilty about something and finds every excuse to not be alone with him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jon wants Martin to be happy though, even if Martin’s upset with him in someway, and it’s to that he attributes his new habits. He doesn’t need to eat or sleep anymore, but when Martin stops by his desk and gently tells him to go home, or to take a break and eat something, he finds he can’t say no like he used to.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He loves Martin and so, he is willing to do this for him, even if every time he does that same guilty look crosses Martins face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He doesn’t understand that look until the same pull he felt after the coma pulls him and Daisy from the buried.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—————-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Martin doesn’t want to control Jon, that’s never what he wanted.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s just that, well, there are to many dangers out there.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s just that, well, Jon works with people who have at some point or another threatened to kill him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s just that, well, Jon’s god is taking more of Jon everyday.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s just that, well, Elias is still alive out there.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s just that, well, Jon refuses to take care of himself, but someone has to.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s just it’s just it’s just- there’s always an excuse. Always a reason to pull one thread or another, and eventually they get so tangled Martin isn’t sure where his will stops and Jon’s starts.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But Jon must be taken care of. Jon needs someone on his side, so it doesn’t matter that Martin isn’t detangling the lines he used to pull Jon from the end, because Martin is going to make damn sure that everyone takes care of Jon no matter what. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And then Jon hurts himself three times over trying to save someone else, someone who had HURT him, and it’s just that-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">——</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Jon wakes up, it is somewhere unfamiliar, and he can not move. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There is also a spider relatively near to his face. He screams, and he suddenly realizes that not only is there a spider near his face, but ALL over him, and he can’t move because he’s covered in webbing, and now he’s REALLY screaming- </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And then, Martin comes in and suddenly everything feels right again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I mean, he’s still screaming because he HATES spiders but still. Martin being here means that it has to be better, means he can get him out.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Martin though, seems strangely calm as he starts shooing the spiders away from Jon, and does not move to undo any of the webs.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jon struggles against the webs as much as he can, but he can not get himself free, so he looks to Martin as he always has. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I uh- Martin could you let me out of this?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And Martin gives him a sad fond look that sends shivers down Jon’s spine. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, no I don’t think so. It’s safer here, for you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jon sends Martin a look of utter betrayal.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You- Martin you can’t be serious, whatever did this could be back any second, let me DOWN this isn’t funny.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jon tries to pull away when Martin places a hand on his shoulder, he really does, but he still can’t move.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s alright Jon, you don’t have to worry. I did this, to keep you safe you understand. No more kidnapping or running off head first into danger, I’m here now and I won’t let anything hurt you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I- but isn’t- isn’t this a kidnapping?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Martin tilts his head like he’s thinking about it, but it’s obvious he’s not putting to much into it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I mean, I wouldn’t call it that. you’re already mine so I can hardly steal you away now can I? If you want think of it that way thought I won’t stop you. Suppose it doesn’t really matter either way, ends and means and all of that.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jon can’t breathe, it feels like the web is getting tighter, everything coming in short and shallow, and desperately, unthinkingly, asks </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“</span>
    <span class="s2">Why are you doing this</span>
    <span class="s1">?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And Martin gives him a look between annoyance and condescension as the words tumble out of his mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I already told you Jon. I can’t loose you again, I love you to much for that, so I’m going to keep you with me, keep you safe, from everyone else and yourself.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Martin tuts down at Jon, kneels down by him, and let’s out a sigh.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t let you do that to me. I don’t want to force you to stop talking but I will if you make me. No more questions, ok?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And now Jon is chocking on his words, unable to open his mouth. He feels terror gripping his chest and he’s fighting so much harder because this is worse, he’s choking and he has </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Martin looks startled at this, and suddenly Jon can breath again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He thinks very carefully before he speaks, and decides to avoid anything bordering on an accusation.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can you- I would like to be let down. Ever since the buried confined spaces aren’t.... great. For me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Martin nods in understanding and gently cups Jons face in his hands. Jon likes nothing about this, but does not move in hopes that Martin is soon to let him go.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He lets out a sigh of relief when Martin moves his hands to the top of the... cocoon, but he finds himself feeling nauseous seconds later when a somehow WORSE feeling of claustrophobia, one that is based on his insides instead of the world around him, because suddenly he feels his muscles seizing up and he </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">can’t move</span>
    <span class="s1">.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A hand runs through his hair in a calming motion as Jon tries not to hyperventilate.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t worry, I’ll let you go in a second. I just have to make sure you don’t run off yeah? It’s- it takes a lot less work to take everything away than stopping a specific thing. I um... I’m not quite sure how to do this so I’ll just do it the simplest way.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jon has no choice but to wait for a long moment as Martin thinks about how to take his free will away in another manner.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, Jon, </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">don’t leave this flat, and don’t touch any of the doors or windows out ok</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The tension in his muscles gives way and he pushes himself as far from Martin as he can get, locking himself in a closet, and Martin doesn’t push him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s a long night.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">———————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The worst thing about this is how normal it feels at times.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Whenever Jon tries to leave, whenever he THINKS about leaving, he finds himself paralyzed and unable to move. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hates it, he hates that he is tempted to give up, that it’s so much EASIER to stop worrying about it and letting Martin take care of him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And when he does it.... feels right. Normal. </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>Domestic</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When all Martin wants is to love and take care of Jon, and actively avoiding thinking about the situation he’s caught in is so important for his well being....</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Well when he thinks about it, it feels like he’s been conditioned, like some type of pet. Martin has no trouble making him eat at mealtimes, no trouble carting him around the apartment or making him go to bed, little embarrassment when he drags a hand through Jon’s hair and rambles about the job he’s not allowed to go to anymore.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His muscles freeze up, and he tries not to think about it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">——————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Good things can’t last forever, and Jon starts to get sick.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Martin does his best to take care of Jon, takes time off work to care for him, but his cheeks grow more sunken by the day and he can’t even stand unless commanded by Martin.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And then Martin remembers what Jon is now. How Tim had gotten sick when he tried to leave, and how Jon physically needs the statements now, and he feels like an idiot.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He doesn’t have to many rules for Jon when they’re out, it’s rather simple actually. He can’t tell anyone what’s happening and he can’t go more than about 100 yards away from Martin at anytime, but besides that Jon is free to do anything he wants. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Occasionally if Jon’s overworking himself, he’ll feel the threads pull him to the break room, choking down food and water he didn’t want and being stuck at the table for awhile. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Martin will also draw him out of his office if he’s to bored or lonely, but for the most part Jon’s a free man. He likes talking to the other archival staff, to people besides Martin, even if they are terrible and rude to him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s an easy fix anyway, and isn’t a problem Jon has to deal with for long.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They’re a family now, and everything is right, and everything is normal, and everyone is happy.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>